


Sincerely, Hwang Hyunjin

by yeosinnerz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Dear Lee Minho,I hope you are doing well.Sincerely,Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sincerely, Hwang Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Dear Evan Hansen, I apologise. 
> 
> I read the synopsis of DEH, though. It's been decided that it's implied that this story follows a loose plotline of Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> "Them", will most likely refer to Chan and Jisung, if you're asking. 
> 
> Seo Changbin is a peice of work, but so is Hwang Hyunjin.

_ Dear Lee Minho,  _

_ We've been very distant lately. Stuff has gotten wild and it sucks that we drifted at the height of our friendship. I apologise for such an inconvenience. Lately, I've been thinking a lot more about you. Occasionally those thoughts get dirty-- _

"Seo Changbin! You can't write that kind of stuff!" Hyunjin shrieks loudly, now having broken the quietness of Hyunjin's bedroom. "It makes me seem like a creep! I'm not a creep! Don't make me seem like one now!" He pulls Changbin off the chair from where they were sitting at his desk in the room, tossing Changbin's body to the floor. He smiles briefly at the sound of Changbin hitting the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry, Hyunjin! I was only trying to tell the truth! You aren't good at keeping your mouth closed anyways, it's not my fault I know that kinda stuff about you." Changbin replies nonchalantly from the floor, with a smirk in Hyunjin's direction.

"Still! You can't mention that kind of crap! It makes me seem weird and it will make them doubt the authenticity of these messages!" Hyunjin argues back, kicking his foot at the floor, his slipper flying off on the way back up.

"Jesus Christ, Jinnie." Changbin makes the sign of the cross, probably toward off the demon of Hyunjin. "I was only joking." He says, a small frown on his face. 

"These emails have to prove we were actually friends! You can't go around putting in lewd stuff and expect to get away with it so easily! Ugh, just let me do it instead!" Hyunjin says, sitting down on the chair and resting his hands on the keyboard, undoing what Changbin had written about inappropriate thoughts.

_ It's been hard getting around without your constant guidance! _

"Hard?" Changbin says, from where he's now perched behind Hyunjin.

Hyunjin hits the backspace with a heavy sigh of annoyance.

_ It's been difficult getting around without your constant guidance! _

"Difficult?" Changbin prods again, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Once again, Hyunjin let's a deep sigh out, throwing his elbow back hard into Changbin's chest. 

"What the hell!" Changbin yelps. 

"My bad." Hyunjin smiles devilishly, pressing the backspace button on his keyboard. 

_ It's been rough getting around without your constant guidance!  _

"That's gay, Jinnie."

"Shut the fuck up, Changbin."

_ I miss the times when we would meet up at night and talk.  _

"If that isn't the most descriptive sentence I've ever read." Changbin deadpans. 

"Oh my god, Changbin. If you don't shut up right now, I'll make you."

_ I really care about my family, _

"Change it." Changbin says. 

"Fine." Hyunjin huffs with a groan, hitting the backspace.

_ I absolutely adore my family, but they disapprove of what I'm doing with my life right now. If I stop dicking around, I might be able to help them change their opinion. _

"Dicking around?" Changbin asks.

"If you're so worried about the wording, fix it yourself!" Hyunjin says, his voice sharp. He stands up from the chair, and Changbin sits down in his place. 

_ If I stop acting like the family disappointment-- _

"Family disappointment? Changbin!" Hyunjin screams. Changbin hits the backspace key.

_ If I stop slacking off, then I might be able to help them change their opinion.  _

"Fuckin' bitch." 

"Sorry, Jinnie!" Changbin says with a fake smile. 

_ I'll take some of the advice you gave to me. I'll try to start being more productive. I'll change their minds! Just you wait and see! It just takes a little bit of motivation, if I can make a change, it's thanks to you. All I have to do is take your advice, and I'll be good! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Hwang Hyunjin _

"Are we finally done now?" Changbin asks, turning around in the chair and craning his neck to meet eyes with Hyunjin. Hyunjin shakes his head. 

"We can't just fork over one email to them. We have to make multiple to make it seem like I was a really good friend and that I cared about Minho, do you understand what I'm getting at?" Hyunjin says. "One email doesn't prove anything either, anyways. What does it show them if I'm only giving an email from my perspective? Nothing! They wouldn't believe it if this is what I gave them!" 

"Oh my god, Hyunjin. I knew that you were milking me for my letter writing abilities. I can believe you." Changbin replies, mumbling the last part, while he's turning back around.

_ Dear Hwang Hyunjin, _

_ I do miss our conversations as well! Please start working hard. Take your time and form good habits while you work. _

"Don't say that." Hyunjin says, pointing at the screen.

_ I'll send you photos of my cats! _

"I refuse." Hyunjin says, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. 

_ You would be impressed with my feline expertise! _

"Absolutely incorrect." Hyunjin huffs.

_ I'm proud of you, Hyunjin! Keep working hard, you're getting there! I can feel it in my left nut. _

Hyunjin smacks Changbin in the back of the head. Changbin deletes the last five words of the sentence, begrudgingly.

_ I can feel it. _

"Happy now?" Changbin asks Hyunjin, rubbing the back of his head to soothe the pain. Hyunjin hits hard.

_ It just takes a little bit of motivation, if you can make a change, it's thanks to me! All you need to do is hold more faith in yourself! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Lee Minho _

"My sister is single." Changbin says, unpromptedly.

"Dude, what the hell." Hyunjin replies.

"Sorry." Changbin apologises, turning his focus back to the computer, hitting the enter key a few times.

_ Dear Lee Minho,  _

_ Thank you for every email you send to me. _

_ Dear Hwang Hyunjin, _

_ I'm just glad to be your friend! _

"Your friendship seems weird. Like it's a romantic bond rather than platonic one." Changbin points out, eyes still focused to the screen.

"We aren't gay! Like, maybe a little or something, but we aren't that gay! The only man I love is you, and even that's platonic, Binnie." 

"Anyway!" Changbin changes the topic. 

_ You're making very good progress, Hyunjin! _

_ Dear Lee Minho, _

_ Thank you, Hyung! _

"All that it takes is a little motivation! If I can make a change, it's thanks to him!" Hyunjin sings, dancing on the spot. 

"All you need to do is hold more faith in yourself!" Changbin adds in, wiggling around in the chair.

_ Miss you dearly!  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hwang Hyunjin. _

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter!! ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifcker?s=09)   
>  [my tumblr!!! ☆](hoshifcker.tumblr.com)


End file.
